At least two patent publications describe the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems for document or file management. One is U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,238 (Cannon, Jr. et al.), which according to its abstract describes methods and systems for locating objects using electronic tags that are attached to the object before it is stored. To locate the object, the response code associated with the tag on that object is entered into an interrogator, and the interrogator sends a signal that causes the tag to emit a sound, or a signal.
Another publication is PCT published application WO 00/16280, and specifically at page 23, line 11 through page 24, line 5. That portion of the PCT publication references a filing cabinet having drawers, each of which stores file folders. The file folders may be provided with an RFID tag. In use, a controller sequentially polls antennae in the drawers of the filing cabinet. The controller detects response signals or codes, and thus can determine which files are in the drawers.
The present invention is related to improvements in fields of this type.